


Saved by a safe

by Shade_Nightwalker



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Nightwalker/pseuds/Shade_Nightwalker
Summary: Pursued by a posse Heyes and Curry had to split up once again. Heyes lost his way and never arrived at their meeting point. Will Kid Curry get his partner back in the end? (Timeline: outlaw days)





	Saved by a safe

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Avoca for proof reading again.
> 
> For the ones that want to know more about the region two links for more information:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Llano_Estacado  
> https://mysite.du.edu/~jcalvert/geol/llano.htm

For two days, Kid Curry and Hannibal Heyes couldn’t get rid of the posse. The pursuers were too close and the surroundings to bare to go on like that. They had to split up. On slightly more rolling and rocky ground Heyes reined in his horse.

“Kid, we won’t make it together” he said hastily “You take the eastern way around the plains. I’ll lead them in. We’ll meet in Big Spring about two weeks from now. GO!” He clapped his hand on the back of the Kid’s horse and spurred his own. Two dust clouds rose up as the partners split up.

### About Two Weeks Later

Jeff Hellman was on the way back to his farm. That damn coyote was dead and would steal no more of his hens anymore. In the distance he saw a cluster of vultures on the ground. Screaming and pecking they hopped around fighting for their share of prey. Curiously he moved closer. It must have been something fairly large to attract such a huge number of birds.

As he approached, the vultures rose screaming into the air and cleared the view. Next to the body of a dead horse lay a man on the ground. His skin was sunburned, his lips were chapped and he had a nasty looking head wound.

Jeff dismounted and hunched down beside the dark-haired stranger. He wasn’t dead yet, but nearly and maybe he would soon take that final step.

Jeff placed his hand on the stranger’s forehead and earned a low groan. He opened his canteen and dripped the remaining water into the wounded man’s mouth. It wasn’t much, but too much would have made it even worse. Resolutely he took the man up and pushed him onto the back of his horse. He would have to walk, though his home wasn’t far away, it was still too far away to get the buckboard. The injured man was too near death to delay any longer.

When he arrived home, he called out for his daughter Sarah. Together they moved the man into the house and onto the bed, escorted by Jeff’s two younger sons. Curious they eyed the motionless stranger while Sarah cared for him. He remained unconscious while he was undressed, cleaned up and put to bed, inwardly burning by a deadly fever.

“Be prepared Sarah,” Jeff told her, “he might not make it through the night.”

Sarah sighed. The man was injured and distressed, but nevertheless he looked so young and handsome. It would be a shame if she never got a chance to see the color of his eyes.

She stayed awake throughout the night, caring for him, cooling his burning skin and trying to ease the pain. She used all the skills she had learned from her late mother but still he tossed and turned restlessly.

“Kid,” he murmured, “where’s the Kid?”

Sometimes he tried desperately to rise up from the bed as his fevered eyes roamed the room unaware of his surroundings. With her father’s help, she had to force him down until his strength faded within the next wave of fever, leaving him so weak even his breath seemed to end.

But in the morning the injured man still lived. And he stayed alive.

### Two Days Later

When the fever broke he became calmer. He felt something cool touching his face and heard a calming voice whispering words to him he couldn’t understand.

Blinking he opened his eyes, blinded by the setting sun touching his face. He felt weak and parched. The bed he lay on was placed in a room that was unfamiliar to him. It seemed to be quite rustic but clean and he felt a fresh breeze. On the edge of his bed sat a girl about 18 or 19. She wasn’t a beauty, too skinny and with hair of an indefinable shade of brown, but she watched him with friendly eyes and smiled gently.

“Welcome back Mister,” she said softly.

He tried to speak but only a dry rattle left his mouth.

She stood up, poured him a mug of water out of an earthen pitcher that was placed on a dresser at the other side of the room and returned.

“Don’t speak, you’re still too weak,” she ordered before she propped him up and helped him to sip some water. His deep brown eyes  followed her movements.

“Do you understand me, Mister?” He nodded and she smiled at him again. “You’re over the worst, you’ll be all right in a few days.”

She paused and asked him, “Are you hungry?”

He nodded again. She left the room to return with a bowl of strong soup. He was too weak to handle the spoon therefore she fed him patiently.

“Your throat is raw. It will be better in a day or two.” She rose, hesitated a moment then gently stroked a wisp of hair from his face and asked “Do you need anything else?”

He shook his head weakly. She turned to leave and took the bowl with her. His eyes closed and he fell into deep dreamless sleep.

### The Next Morning

When he woke he didn't know how long he had slept. He checked himself and noticed he was able to move his arms and legs, though in pain and his head ached a lot - nothing that time wouldn’t heal. The one thing that really scared him was that his memory was totally blank.

He lay awake for few hours watching the shadows wandering over the wall and tried to remember; tried to remember where he was, how much time he had spent here or at least his name. He couldn’t.

The door opened and the girl entered.

“Good morning, how are you today?” she asked.

“Good morning, Miss … I’m all right,” his voice sounded rough and strange.

She laughed. “I wouldn’t go that far, but I’m glad you’re feeling better now.”

A strong middle-aged man stepped inside the room followed by two boys about ten years old.

“Ah, you’re awake. That’s fine,” he greeted him.

“We had no chance to introduce ourselves yet. I’m Jeff Hellman, you already know my daughter Sarah and these fellows are my sons Ben and Sam,” he told him.

“Nice to meet you,” he replied with a slight smile.

Questioning eyes glanced at him.

“Pardon?” he asked.

“May we learn your name too, Mister…?” Jeff asked politely.

He frowned, dug in his head as deep as he could and had to give up.

“Sorry, I don’t know,” he replied quietly.

“What you mean with ‘you don’t know’?”

“I can’t remember anything. My mind is blank. I don't know who I am or where I come from,” he answered resigned.

“Maybe I can fill some of the gaps, my friend.” Jeff walked to the end of the bed, while Sarah settled down on a chair nearby.

“I found you at the edge of the plains mid-July, that was three days ago. You must have tried to cross the _Llano Estacado._ Lost your way and ran out of water. Your horse collapsed - I found you beside its body.”

“You’re on my farm a two-day’s journey outside of Big Spring,” he took a short break before he proceeded. “You should rest now. It will probably all come back to you in time and you're welcome to stay here for as long as you want.”

“But we have to call him something!” Sarah objected.

They exchanged helpless glances.

“For a start we’ll call you Nathan - that means gift of God,” Jeff said with a slight smile. “And God has brought you here, didn’t he?”

Jeff straightened and became serious. “I’ve got a last question for now - Nathan. While you were suffering with a fever you asked for a kid again and again. It seemed to be urgent. Nathan, we searched the whole area without any trace of a child … I’m sorry.”

Nathan frowned cluelessly. “What kid?”

### A Few Days Later

Finally, Nathan felt strong enough to leave the bed. He was relieved he could move, because he was restless. A search of his saddlebags wasn’t helpful in answering his questions. They contained only the usual equipment for a journey, clothing, some of it was meant for better occasions - no notices, letters or notebooks, nothing to give him a name or destination.

He wasn’t broke, but not wealthy either. He had nowhere to go so he took Jeff’s advice and decided to stay for a while. Hellman’s farm wasn’t too large, but this time of the year they had more than enough work so they appreciated two extra helping hands. Nathan discovered he knew farm work but had no memory of learning it. His muscles protested so he was aware that he hadn't done it in a while.

It was good honest work with good honest people. Something inside him enjoyed that. The hard work left him exhausted in the evening granting him dreamless nights, but his strength and stamina increased every day.

The family had welcomed him and it felt good to be a part of it. Sometimes he noticed a worried look on Jeff Hellman’s face, but he felt he didn’t have the right to ask why.

### A Few Weeks Later

The life on the farm was simple but good. Nevertheless, Nathan felt restless after a while. His nerves tingled, but he couldn’t find a reason for it. One day, Nathan found himself looking over his shoulder several times, never noticing anything unusual.

In the evening just before dinner a stranger arrived at the farm and reined in his horse in front of the barn. He was about Nathan’s height, but sturdier and with blond curly hair. He appeared to be a few years younger than Nathan.

The stranger looked at Nathan for a long time, with an unspoken question in his sky-blue eyes. Then he shot a short glance at Jeff who stood nearby and nodded slightly. Saluting he tipped his hat.

“’Evening gents, you have a place to rest for a tired traveler?” He dismounted and stepped closer.

“Depends, Mister…” Jeff replied haltingly.

“Banion, Chris Banion,” he introduced himself offering his hand with a winning smile. “I’m on my way home from a cattle drive and I’d like to get off the road for a couple of days.”

Nathan earned a visual question without a clue what was expected of him.

There was something disturbing about the stranger. Nathan couldn’t put his finger on it but he was suspicious. Somehow, he _knew_ Banion wasn’t his real name, but couldn’t say why. So, he kept quiet. Banion’s self-confidence, the way he walked and wore his gun hinted to a profession as a gunman, whatever he might have told them and no matter how innocent he looked.

Jeff Hellman sensed something strange too and took the blonde man aside.

“Please, we’re not wealthy, sir,” he told him with lowered voice. “What we have we will share with you, but …”

Chris Banion interrupted him with a soft amiable voice. “Mr. Hellman, there’s nothing to worry about. I won’t break the rules of hospitality. All I want is to rest for a couple of days and some supplies. I’ll pay. You’ll agree to that, I’ll be grateful. If you won’t, I’ll leave.”

Jeff looked him in the eyes and nodded. “Well than - you can settle down, Mr. Banion.”

“Please, call me Chris.”

-o-o-o-

It was a pleasant evening. Sarah had prepared a spicy stew and fresh baked bread. After dinner they sat together talking about nothing in particular. Chris was a charming fellow and he knew how to entertain the children of the family. Neither his smile nor the wink of his bright eyes was lost on Sarah who blushed every time he looked at her.

Jeff watched them suspiciously for a while, but relaxed when he became convinced that Chris would never get pushy or forget his good manners. He was just entertaining her too and seemed to enjoy the company. So, it grew late this evening before they all got their rest, but they had a good time.

### Next Morning

When Nathan went to the stable early the next morning he was surprised to find Chris awake too. He was looking for his horse and seemed to have waited for him.

“You’re all right?” he asked, obviously expecting something Nathan couldn’t answer.

So, he nodded. “Sure, why not?”

Chris took a short look around. “Nobody’s ‘round here. Why don’t you talk to me?”

Nathan frowned. “Talk about what?”

Chris heaved a sigh to continue but stopped when Jeff entered the stable.

“Well, morning! Nice gathering. Let’s get to work, Nathan!” he interrupted, patting his shoulder and preventing any further private conversation.

-o-o-o-

Chris Banion volunteered to bring the lunch out to both of the working men. While Nathan was still busy he took the chance to take Jeff aside and asked him quietly: “What’s wrong with him?” he nodded towards Nathan. “I can’t put my finger on it, but he behaves strangely.”

Jeff hesitated a moment but then started to explain.

“Well, I don’t think it’s a secret … we found him some weeks ago. He was badly hurt. He can’t remember who he is and where he’s from.”

Chris paled, “Damn! What a fate for a man! There’s anything that can be done for him?”

Jeff shook his head. “We hope, that in time if he does something like he used to do it might come back to him ... but we haven't found out yet what that might be.”

“That’s not an easy task,” Chris nodded seriously. “You’re a good man, Jeff, to treat a stranger like that.”

Jeff smiled “That’s an easy thing. You should treat someone like you would want to be treated too in the same situation, shouldn’t you? And Nathan’s nature makes it easy to like him.”

Chris smiled back at him. “That’s right, he’s a fine man.”

-o-o-o-

Jeff’s explanation gave Chris a lot to think about. He had already been suspicious, when he had observed the farm from a distance, before he had revealed himself in the evening. Heyes should have recognized the signs of his presence, which they had always done since childhood, but obviously he didn't remember them.

If Heyes couldn’t remember his own name, he had even less chance of knowing his partner's name ... what could he do? What _should_ he do about it?

Damn, Heyes was safe here and he hadn’t a bad life, but … the Kid swore. He didn't claim to be the brains of the partnership and it wasn't his place to make decisions for other people but this was Heyes.

He sat down and cleaned his gun - that always helped to clear his mind. He couldn’t leave Heyes here, safe or not. It wasn’t right. Heyes had a life of his own and he had a right to know who he was.

Besides, there was no guarantee that somebody wouldn't recognize him and turn him in. And last but not least, there was the question if Kid Curry would be able to leave his friend and partner this way …

When his gun was clean and reassembled again the Kid knew there actually wasn’t any question at all. Heyes was all he had left. Whatever it meant to the Kid he would never let him down.

-o-o-o-

The next day Chris offered to help at the field like the members of the family. Considering the fact that Jeff couldn’t hire harvest helpers, Chris argued that his work might help them to finish the harvesting of the corn faster.

Jeff gladly accepted his offer. Chris chose to work near Nathan but suppressed his desire to talk to him again. He just accompanied him waiting for a chance to help him to regain his memory.

He was surprised how content his friend seemed at the manual work, which he had hated so much when they were young. Then no excuse was too feeble, if it offered an escape from that boring activity. At least he had taken advantage of every unobserved moment to fool around or tease others working nearby.

Astonished, Jeff noticed how well Chris and Nathan fit together like they had done this work together countless times before. They worked side by side simultaneously like one man with two bodies, every movement instinctively coordinated. They didn’t talk but seemed to enjoy the company of each other anyway. Something was going on between them, which he couldn’t name.

### Some Days Later

The harvest was nearly finished and they had decided to break from the work earlier today. Tomorrow they would easily bring in the rest.

Until now every attempt to awaken Nathan’s memories had failed. Neither the farm work nor the anecdotes Kid Curry told of their youth to the children of the family had any effect and he couldn’t even imagine any way to get Nathan to join him for more current activities that he might better recognize.

The sun was sinking low when the Kid headed back for the barn and put up some empty cans as targets. The boys were strolling around and joined him curiously when they noticed him. He joked around with them, suddenly turning around and placing six fast shots each in the middle of the target. Drawing and aiming as one. The boys yelled exited, while he reloaded his weapon.

Unnoticed by them, Nathan stood near the corner of the barn watching the activity. He couldn't take his eyes off Chris's shooting - it was incredibly familiar to him as was Chris. There was no doubt anymore he had to talk to him and maybe it would be the best to do it now.

The moment Nathan moved forward to join them was the very moment when shots sounded from behind him.

He startled. He noticed Chris hushing the boys indicating them to hide.

Nathan felt a rush of adrenalin. His first reflex was to turn around and hurry to the house, but something he couldn’t name stopped him and took over. In the blink of an eye his blood flowed calmly and his shoulders squared. He _knew_ he had to stay cool and calm.

Cautiously he moved closer, sensing Chris’s presence right behind him. It was exactly like it should be.

They spotted a couple horses in front of the farm house. Two seedy looking men kept hold of Jeff and another one of Sarah while a fourth stood in front of them with a gun in his hand and a mean smile on his face. He was talking to Jeff.

“Well, Hellman, just tell us where you hide it. We’ll find it anyway.”

“No, I won’t. I never will!” Jeff replied.

“Never?” he laughed while he slipped the gun back into his holster.

“Let’s see what song you sing when we have some fun with that little chick of yours,” he headed for Sarah and grabbed her roughly. “I’ve seen better ones but in the end they’re all the same.”

Sarah tried to free herself desperately while Jeff started begging.

Nathan’s hand reached for his right thigh, missing something. He cursed silently. He owned a gun belt but had decided not to wear it on the farm. The speed of his thoughts had increased and was running at a rate now he hadn’t known he was capable of.

He took a look over his shoulder. Chris motioned towards the side door of the barn with questioning eyes. Nathan nodded. They split up, Nathan heading for the front porch. Casually strolling he entered the scene.

“’Evening gents!” he tipped his hat with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

The leader backed away from Sarah.

“Who the hell are you?” he asked.

“Oh, just a guest of this hospitable family,” Nathan replied casually while he stepped closer. “You seem to have some trouble here. May I help?”

“That’s none of your business!”

“Ah! I wouldn’t say that. These folks were very nice to me and I would like to enjoy their company in future - undamaged. So, what can we do about that?” he kept talking, slowly moving closer to the man.

“What are you talking about?” his opponent blinked confused, just a second before Nathan’s fist hit his chin. Nathan grabbed the gun from its holster before the outlaw hit the ground.

The other drifters yelled out, when their leader crashed down. Reaching for their weapons they let of their captives but the noise drew two more men into the open.

“Hold it right there!” a clear strong voice cut through the chaos.

Chris Banion entered the scene from the barn with his gun cocked. Instantly his presence dominated the scene regardless of his youth.

“Drop your guns - nice and easy!” he ordered and five guns hit the ground.

Chris took a short look around and nodded towards Nathan.

Nathan strode to Sarah and Jeff. “You’re all right?” he asked gently.

Both of them nodded: “Thanks to you!”

“What do you want to do about them?” he asked Jeff.

“We can’t keep them. It’ll take days to get the sheriff out here. Nobody is hurt. Maybe we should just send them off.”

“Are you sure? That’s not very wise. They might come back and try to harm you again,” Nathan objected.

Jeff thought it over. “Do you know a way to discourage them? I really dislike them creeping around here, but I don’t want to harm them, either.”

“As you wish, but we should at least talk to them first,” Nathan mentioned.

“That won’t be necessary. I know who sent them,” Jeff admitted with a deep sigh.

Nathan nodded and turned around to face the leader who tried to prop himself up.

“You see, Mr. Hellman here is much more conciliatory than I am. He talked me into letting you go unharmed. I’m sure that’s a mistake,” Nathan told him with friendly words but a cold and serious edge in his voice and danger in his eyes.

”If you’re so stupid to try something like this again, I’ll gladly prove to him that I’ve got a better way to deal with crooks like you.” He paused a second before he continued.

“You will leave your weapons here. You won’t need them anymore heading for less unhealthy business. Tell your boss what happened and that we would be glad to make his personal acquaintance if he still feels he has some business here.”

-o-o-o-

They watched the bunch of drifters leave the farm until the last dust cloud that whirled up was blown off by the wind.

Chris called the boys out of their hideout and they all entered the farmhouse. Inside the house another unpleasant surprise awaited them. Someone had been in here and searched for something. Every cabinet and drawer was open, the contents spread over the floor.

Jeff rushed to one of the closets, picked up a wooden box and checked the contents. His shoulders sank down while he shook his head sadly.

“They got it,” he stated. “It’s over.”

Nathan took a long look around: “Well Jeff, it’s time for an explanation, I guess.”

Jeff nodded.

“These men were sent by Samuel Harper. He’s been after my farm for months. Our farm is embedded like a panhandle in his territory and he tried several times before to buy me out.”

Jeff sighed. “You see, we’re not wealthy. Where would we go? The children were born here. My wife is buried only some yards away and I’ve got no other family.”

He paused before he proceeded. “Water is a scarce resource out here. Harper has always regretted that his father once granted me the right to build a channel from the creek through his land to water my fields. Sam Harper senior was a good and honest man. Since he passed away things have got pretty complicated. His son tries to withhold the water we need so badly out here.”

“That’s not fair!” Sarah objected upset.

“No, it isn’t. Fairness or legality doesn’t matter to him. All he cares for is his own benefit,” Jeff explained. “Next time the judge visits Big Spring I wanted to clarify the case in court once and for all. Harper knew that. For evidence of my claim I’ve got a document signed by Sam Harper guaranteeing my right to take that water, as well as the right of way to reach it. Now those documents are gone.”

“Why didn’t you deposit them in a safer place - in the bank’s safe for example?” Nathan asked him.

“The next bank is in Big Spring. Harper’s brother-in-law is its manager. How secure would the documents have been there?” Jeff objected. “They will probably be there soon enough, out of my reach and there’s nothing I can do about that!”

“Good point,” Nathan agreed.

Chris snorted. Five pairs of eyes on fixed him in silence.

“What?” Chris asked confused, shifting his look from one to another. “C’mon, it’s only a bank in the outback. We’re not talking about the Mercantile Bank of St. Louis here.”

They still stared at him in silence. He sighed.

“Well now, I owe you an explanation too, Jeff,” Chris admitted. “My name isn’t Chris Banion. I’m Kid Curry and he’s Hannibal Heyes,” he nodded towards Nathan. “We make our living by robbing banks.”

“I am _who_? I do _what_?” Nathan blurted out unbelieving and shocked.

The Kid glanced at him. “Yes, you are - the best safecracker west of the Mississippi. Your reputation is in a league of its own. There’s still not one single safe invented you can’t open - one way or another.”

“I’m no criminal. I would … _know_ it!”

The Kid just stared at him.

“Well … maybe not right now,” Nathan had to admit sheepishly, “but it sounds so _wrong_. How could I get that far?”

“That’s much too long a story for now and you wouldn’t believe it anyway as it seems. If you insist I’ll fill you in later.” Kid Curry paused.

“I saw you working here - as a farm hand - and I saw you did it well … but if you’re honest you will have to admit that you already miss something. Nobody has to tell me that. I see it in your eyes.”

“I miss my _memories_ ,” Nathan stated.

“Nope, you miss the thrill in your life and your sharp wits!” Kid Curry objected.

“You enjoyed it, when Harper’s men came to threaten the family,” the Kid accused him grinning. “You can’t get enough of that. You’ll never be satisfied with an ordinary life without the chance to show your brilliance - not for longer than a blink.”

Nathan tried to speak but the Kid interrupted him. “And don’t try to lie to me again. I’ll know it anyway. You may like the farm life now but not for the rest of your life.”

Stunned, the Hellmans stared at them, while they listened to the verbal exchange.

“You two are bank robbers? Notorious outlaws?” Jeff finally asked. “Sorry boys, but I can’t believe this.”

“Me neither,” Nathan added quickly.

“Yes sir, we are,” Kid Curry reassured Jeff, ignoring Nathan’s objection. “And we are wanted, too - for bank and train robberies. I just hope you're not tempted by the bounties on our heads. It could end some of your problems here…”

“Chris … Mr. Curry …” Jeff started.

“Call me Kid, if you want - everyone else does,” he offered.

“And you can still call me Nathan ‘cause I don’t believe anything you say!” Nathan added stubbornly.

The Kid rolled his eyes.

“Whatever … after all we are still guests here … at least I hope so?”

Jeff nodded and the Kid turned towards Nathan.

“Our host has some serious problems. I claim we are able to help. Will you refuse to do so ... _Nathan_?”

Nathan shook his head.

“Well, then you have to trust me and follow my instructions! Just for once in your life without arguing, all right?”

Nathan opened his mouth to voice his objection but closed it and nodded sourly.

“At last a victory for me,” the Kid mentioned grinning. “Okay let's do what we do best – check out the bank and get the documents back.”

“And why, mastermind, shouldn’t they simply return next week to steal them once again?” Nathan objected.

Kid Curry thought it over. “We’ll leave Harper a message to give him something to think about. You threatened his guys very well today, so we can build up on it, I guess.”

-o-o-o-

Unfortunately, the Kid had to do the preparations for his own plan, too. Well, certainly he had cased banks before, but it usually fell to Heyes who actually enjoyed it. His sharp eyes and mind needed much less time to discover the major problems and possible solutions. The Kid was pretty good in judging security matters but anything else … he pursed his lips.

He was grateful that it was only the old-fashioned bank of Big Spring and not like the one at Fort Worth, of which Heyes wasn’t sure if it could be busted at all. The Kid smiled, remembering Heyes’s ever returning plans to take on that challenge, but he instantly became serious again.

‘ _Heyes, please come back to me soon or we will have to go straight,_ ’ he thought. ‘ _The chance that I might miss something important would be too high in the long run. But I doubt I would like to go on as some damn pretty good bank clerk or something like that. If there’s something worse than standing at the wrong side of the law, it’s standing at the wrong side of the counter during a bank robbery!’_

-o-o-o-

Kid Curry and Nathan entered the bank through the backdoor. It happened with much less finesse than usual. After a long look at the lock picks Nathan had to admit that he had no idea how to use them. Therefore, Kid Curry had to open the door – another thing they had usually avoided.

After they’d stepped inside they shut the door, to avoid unwelcome attention. They cautiously made their way through the darkness to the back of the counter room. The Kid took an oil lamp off a desk nearby and lit it. With light dimmed low they examined the safe in front of them. It was an old 1870 Marvin Safe, even the Kid recognized it. No challenge for a virtuoso like Hannibal Heyes.

Nathan just stared at it. After a while he broke the silence, “What next now, Chris?” The Kid rolled his eyes when he still was addressed by his alias.

“Now you open it!” the Kid instructed him softly.

“But I _can’t_!” Nathan replied desperately.

Kid Curry sighed. It hurt him to see a professional lost like that. The Kid motioned him closer to the safe.

“Just sit down, close your eyes and touch it,” he suggested gently.

Hesitantly Nathan followed his suggestion. Slowly he let his eyes wander over it, then closed them and brought his fingers in touch with the safe. As if they had their own will his nimble fingers started playing with the lock. Fascination showed up on his face. Wetting his lips, he shifted into a more comfortable position. He got caught up and listened enchanted at the low sounds of the tumblers clicking into place one after another.

Bright eyed the Kid watched him silently, wearing a hopeful smile on his face. Whoever had entered the room with him before, now was replaced by his familiar partner Heyes.

The man in front of the safe opened his dark brown eyes, rapturous and joyful. When he turned the lever and the door swung open an ecstatic smile brightened his face.

“Welcome back, Heyes!” the Kid greeted him with a wide smirk.

“Kid! You … I …. I remember you,” Heyes began overwhelmed by his returning memories but was interrupted by a big hug from his partner.

“Heyes, I thought I’d lost you!” the Kid confessed now relieved, with shining eyes the color of summer sky. “Glad you’re here with me again.”

Silently they held each other for a while, just enjoying being together again, sharing the same thoughts without the need to express them any other way.

When they were ready to go on it was easy to continue their job. Now, the strong box was no challenge anymore. Heyes picked out the documents and replaced them with a single message.

 

_‘Never try that again or you will regret it._

_Hannibal Heyes’_

 

Heyes closed the safe again while the Kid looked around to ensure everything seemed to be unchanged. Hellman’s farm would be safe, at least for a while.

Unnoticed they sneaked out of the bank and left the town.

-o-o-o-

“What happened, Heyes?” the Kid asked after they rode a while in silence.

“They chased me - I got no sleep, no water. When I finally got rid of them, the horse broke down…“ Slowly he shook his head. “Kid, it was damn close this time…”

“But why didn’t you remember?” the Kid inquired.

“I’d got amnesia - must have got a big blow on my head when I went off that horse,” Heyes answered. Curry nodded and they rode on in silence. Heyes smiled slightly and started silently counting backwards from three, waiting for the question.

"Heyes, what's amnesia?" Curry asked after a while. Heyes laughed out hearty but instantly got serious again.

“That’s when you lose your memory,” he explained. “I couldn’t remember you. I couldn’t remember me. I couldn’t remember anything.”

“Anything, but the safe!” the Kid objected in a hurt tone. “I'd never thought you could ever forget about me…”

Heyes beamed at him with a warm smile and patted him on the back, “Me too, Kid … I promise I’ll never do that again.”


End file.
